Filters conventionally utilize a combination of circuit elements, such as capacitors, to help provide one or more poles and zeros for the filter. One problem with conventional filters is that a large capacitance may be required to provide a lower frequency pole. In frequency synthesizer applications, a large capacitor may also be used to help reduce noise. A large capacitor unfortunately consumes a significant portion of chip area. In some conventional filters, this capacitor is so large that it is fabricated off-chip. Large capacitors may reduce reliability and increase cost. Thus, there are general needs for filters that use smaller capacitors.